


Love, Wolves, and Duct Tape

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, HTTWFest, Home Town Teen Wolf Fest, Humor, M/M, POV Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: Still, here he was dressed as a goddamn vampire duck made out duct tape walking in a parade just because he was too far gone in love with an adorable little shit named Stiles Stilinski.





	Love, Wolves, and Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Love, Wolves, and Duck Tape (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286479) by [Igni1LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB)



> For the Home Town Teen Wolf fest because my hometown has a duct tape festival and I could not pass up the opportunity. The parade and KPH is based on true events of high school shenanigans my friends and I partook in. I also don't hate the duct tape fest because the funnel cake is A+

The thing about Stiles was you could be saying something jokingly, but if it’s something he likes then he will go ahead and do the thing tenfold.

Which is how Peter found himself walking in the Beacon Hills 9th annual Duct Tape Festival Parade. He was hot in the costume and his only consolation was that the rest of the pack members must’ve been just as hot considering they were all covered in duct tape costumes.

He never understood what the big deal was about the some brokedown rides in a field with a few booths selling food and assorted jewelry, usually accompanied by a live band playing polka music, or why people came from across the country for such a spectacle in _Beacon Hills, Ohio_.  Sure, there was duct tape, but besides the parade and the occasional sales person selling duct tape… the tape had very little to do with the festival.

 

He had never even gone to the festival, he just knew how every other festival in this town was done so he couldn’t imagine that he was so far off.

Still, here he was dressed as a goddamn vampire duck made out of duct tape just because he was too far gone in love with an adorable little shit named Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

 

It was three weeks earlier. They were sitting on their couch, Stiles was scrolling through his phone while laying on Peter’s chest. Peter was playing on the PlayStation, trying to win at Fortnite.

He almost had Thanos taken down until Stiles jumped up, knocking the controller out of Peter’s hand and the person in Fortnite killed him.

“I am almost had him!”

“Peter!"

They both exclaimed at the same time. Peter frowned, he was so damn close to winning. 

“Peter! This is great! Do you know how great this is?” Stiles said, a grin breaking out on his face. Peter couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Considering I have no idea what you’re talking about? Not really.”

Stiles handed him his phone, “Just look.”

Peter looked at the phone. The screen’s contents were people dressed as the ducks made out of duct tape. The words ‘Duct Tape Festival” were flashing everywhere on the page.

“The Duct Tape Festival? You realize I have spent the past eight years avoiding this thing?” He handed the phone back to Stiles.

“You were in coma for five of those years.”

“Precisely.” He lips tugged upwards and Stiles laughed.

“I’ll give you that, but did you see the theme? It’s supernatural! Ghosts, and vampires, and werewolves, and everything!  This is perfect!” He threw his arms in the air, something he did when he was truly excited for something. It truly was endearing.

“You would think after dealing with real werewolves and ghosts, and you know, being a _spark_ , you’d be a little weary of stuff like this. Halloween you at least get candy, this thing, what do you get? Some carny hitting on you while the sounds of some bad classic rock cover band plays in the background?”

“But here you get duct tape. _Free duct tape_.” He said those words like it meant the world.

Peter wanted to point out that he was incredibly wealthy and that he could buy Stiles a room of duct tape, but he didn’t think it would get him far in this argument. He knew he was going to have attend this thing.

Instead he just stuck to sarcasm, “Next, I suppose you’ll want to dress up and walk in the parade.”

Stiles’ amber whiskey eyes lit up. He looked absolutely mischievous which was usually something Peter loved, but this time the mischief was directed at him, and he knew that this could end badly. Peter started, “No-”

But Stiles had already grabbed his shoes, putting them on, “I’ll be back! I gotta go talk to Allison.” He then ran out the door.

Peter sighed picking up the controller to the PS4 and flopping down on the couch. He would just have to hope for the best and in the meantime take his frustration out on the people of Fortnite.

* * *

 

Several hours later Stiles returned looking victorious and very, very amused. “We’re in!”

“What do you mean _we’re in_?” Peter said from the kitchen. He was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on a reese cup peanut butter cheesecake he decided to bake for Stiles (even though out of the two of them Peter enjoyed the cheesecake far more). He was bored. He baked when he was bored. Sue him.

“The duct tape parade! I got the whole pack involved. I signed us up as the KPH Pack”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “KPH Pack?”

Stiles looked momentarily thrown but like he always did when he got caught on something, he recovered quickly, “Uh, yeah, Kill Peter Hale. It’s a joke from sophomore year, you know when you were on your murder spree and literally tried to kill us? We dubbed ourselves it after some much needed some humor as a break from the terror. We’re over it now! We just couldn’t think of a better name. Plus, it’s kinda amazing we are in the parade as Kill Peter Hale pack and no one knows what it means. They think it’s like a nonprofit or something.”

“They just let anyone in this parade? They don’t even check?” He sighed, “Of course they wouldn’t. It’s Beacon Hills.” He paused and looked at the excitement on Stiles’ face once more, “So I’m guessing we need duct tape?”

“Yeah, so, Lydia and I did some brainstorming and although it’s not 2008 anymore, we think vampires vs. werewolves is a classic trope and we need to reclaim it from Twilight. So we’re all going to go as werewolves by making masks out of duct tape and whatnot.”

“Who’s going to be the vampire- no.” Peter said.

“Please? We think it’d be great and we have the perfect idea for it and you’re the only one who could pull it off.”

“I guarantee you I am not the only who could pull it off. Make Derek do it. He has much more a Cullen vibe than I do.”

“First of all, you could give Carlisle a run for his money. Secondly, the point of this is to be anti-Twilight so no Derek is out. You see. We, uh, well we you to dress as the ducttapemascotbutasavampire.” He said the part in such a flurry that if it wasn’t for Peter’s werewolf hearing he would have never figured it out.

“Absolutely not. Have you seen that thing? It looks both terrifying and cute at the same time.”

“So you’re perfect for it?” Stiles replied with a grin, “We have it all planned out! We're going to win the Rookie award, or at very least the Spirit award and this would totally put us over the top.” Stiles pleaded, his doe eyes looking up at Peter. The werewolf was defenseless when it came to those eyes.

“Eight years. Eight years I have avoided this festival.”

Stiles then wrapped his arms around Peter leaning his head onto Peter’s shoulder,  “just remember I love you and this will make me happy and when I am happy, I take all that happiness and I give it right back to you, tonight, in bed, after you spend four hours with the pack making things out of duct tape. How does that sound?”

“We’re winning one of those awards.” Peter all but growled as he kissed Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> https://photos.smugmug.com/Journalism/Lorain-County-Love/i-RGvzfbs/0/093d167e/X2/D1_color_3X_DuckTape_0921-X2.jpg for reference that is what the mascot thing looks like
> 
> P.S the happiness line is lifted from Gilmore Girls as well as the title is a twist on the title of the season one finale. ASP's writing seeps into my consciousness


End file.
